Triangle of Enemies
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina, KT, and Patricia are the biggest enemies in Anubis House. In this brand new one-shot. One thing can bring them close. I quote, 'Keep Your Friends Close, But Keep Your Enemies Closer' Rated T just in case.


**So a one-shot of KT, Nina, and Patricia  
Triangle of Enemies**

** Recap of summary: **

**Nina, KT, and Patricia are the biggest enemies in Anubis House. In this brand new one-shot. One thing can bring them close. I quote,'Keep Your Friends Close, But Keep Your Enemies Closer' Rated T just in case.**

** Disclaimer:**

**I don't own House of Anubis. All the rights goes to Nickelodeon and House of Anubis. If I did own it, Amber and Nina would be in Season four and Mara would be out of the show.**

**Xxxx**

Nina's POV

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. I was chasing Patricia and KT around. They took my locket and it's really special to me because my Mom Mom, Sarah gave it to me before she passed.  
"Okay!" KT said and dropped it making it shattered. I stopped running and stared at it in shock. Wet tears started to drip down.  
"My Mom Mom gave that to me before she passed and that was the only thing I have to remember her. Your guys are so mean." I said. Their faces soften.  
"We are really sorry!" Patricia exclaimed.  
"What do you mean 'We'? You mean you?" KT said, emphasizing on the we.  
"Okay me, but that was Nina's prize possession and we should have respected that." Patricia said.  
"Thank You Patricia but that won't fix it." I said glumly.  
"No, I made this mess I will help you fix it." Patricia said putting her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I cringed at her touch since this is the first time she was ever nice to me. We three were enemies from middle school and all three of us have been offered a scholarship to Anubis House. I got so mad that I threw my lamp at KT and Patricia and they took revenge on me of course. But now it looks like Patricia and I are closer to friendship while KT is all alone. Hah! We walked back inside the house and went to supper. I sat down next to Fabian and smiled. Fabian Rutter is my boyfriend and how amazing he is to read me, he knew there was something wrong, so he dragged me to his room.  
"Neens, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." I lied. He gave me a 'I know your lying' look.  
"Nina, I have been dating you for over a year and I know when your lying or when your not. So, tell me or you know what will happen." Fabian said. I GOT TO TELL HIM OR ELSE. You probably think he is going to hurt me or something. WRONG! He is going to tickle me. AND he knows where I am the most ticklish.  
"You wouldn't." I said glaring at him jokingly, but Fabian smiled innocently and said,  
"Oh I will and I can." He said.  
"Fine!" I said giving up this stupid argument. He always freaking wins our worthless fights.  
"Okay, KT broke my locket that my Mom Mom gave me." I said trying to hold the tears that would come out any minute, but that didn't work. I started to break and cried into his chest. He rubbed tiny circles on my back, soothing me. He grabbed my head to face him.  
"Shhh! It's okay Nina. I know how much you loved that locket and KT does not have the right to take your property and then just break it. I promise that if you are upset about something I will ALWAYS be there for you no matter what happens" Fabian said. I looked up into his brown eyes and the last tear slowly trickled down her cheek.  
"Thank you Fabes. That means a lot coming from you." I said and kissed his lips. We were like that, until Trudy came in ruining our moment.  
"Sorry to break this moment but your supper is getting cold. So if your want cold food then you better come out and eat before Victor's pin drop speech." Trudy said and went back to the kitchen. We sighed and walked out holding hands. KT came out of the dining room and glared at me. Fabian let go of my hands and started walking towards KT. I tried to persuade him to come back here but he just ignored me. I don't like what is coming next.

**Xxxx**

KT's POV

Fabian started walking towards me and now I got a little bit creep out. Actually not a little, a lot.  
"Hey, Fabian!" I said awkwardly. I saw Nina calling out for him to go to her but he just ignored her and kept walking towards me like some sort of stalker.  
"Kara Tianna Rush!" Fabian said using my full name. I groaned and started to back away.  
"Fabian, are you okay? Your creeping me out." I said. Fabian shook his head and grabbed my wrist.  
"How could you do that to Nina?" He asked.  
"Do what?" I asked innocently and I could see Nina scoff. I gave her my famous death glare and Nina looked away pretending she was looking at the painting of Robert and Louisa Frobisher Smythe.  
"Don't play stupid with me. I knew you broke Nina's locket. You don't have the right to do that. If you dare to harass or anything that will make my girlfriend upset. I can and will march down to Mr. Sweet's office or worse Victor's." Fabian scolded.  
"Are you out of all people, Fabian Rutter, threatening me?" I questioned.  
"NO!" He blurted and continued, "I'm not threatening you. I'm just being a good boyfriend to Nina."  
"Okay Rutter, keep dreaming." I snorted.  
Nina walked up to me with a glare plastered all over her face.  
"Get over yourself!" Nina said.  
" ." I said pausing on every word.  
"STOP! KT RUSH AND NINA MARTIN YOU ARE IN CLEANING DUTY." Victor yelled.  
"WHAT! Why?" Nina asked.  
"I'm sick and tired of you delinquents fighting and yelling everyday. Why do you guys hate each other?" Victor asked. Nina and I looked at each other.  
"Well?" Victor asked. We sighed and walked upstairs to Victor's office.  
"Can we tell you in the office?" KT asked.  
"Fine! Make it quick, I don't have all day." Victor said exasperated. We sat on the chairs.  
"Okay so Nina, Patricia, and I were all in the same middle school..." I said.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey girls." Nina said smiling to KT and Patricia.  
"Hey Neens." KT said.  
"Hey!" Patricia said solemnly.  
"Patty? You look sad. What's wrong?" Nina asked.  
"I like a boy." Patricia said. KT faked gasp.  
"Patricia Evelyn Williamson likes a boy?" KT questioned. Nina nudged her.  
"Haha, very funny." Patricia said.  
"So who is the lucky boy?" Nina asked.  
"Jayden Green." Patricia said. Nina's and KT's face turned from smiling to a frown.  
"I like him." Nina said. Patricia's smiled turned to a frown too.  
"What? KT please tell me you don't like him." Patricia pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, but I do." KT said.  
"What should we do?" Nina asked.  
"No matter what happens, we would always be best friends forever. It's just a boy right?" Patricia said. They nodded._

_3 days later..._

_"I HATE YOU! You made me break up with Jayden." KT yelled to Nina.  
"He doesn't deserve you. You cheated on him with Daniel Baxter, my boyfriend." Nina scolded.  
"ENOUGH!" Patricia said.  
"Remember 3 days ago. I said no matter what happens, we would always be best friends forever." Patricia said. Nina's phone beeped and her eyes widened.  
"Patricia! How could you?" Nina asked.  
"What did I do?" Patricia asked.  
"You posted on MySpace that I was dating Jayden and then he started abusing me." Nina snorted.  
"Your accusing me? Nina, why would you accuse your best friend?" Patricia asked.  
"Because it's on your page and don't call me your best friend. I'm done with KT and you. We are never being best friends ever again. I HATE YOU. So just get out of my life." Nina yelled and walked out of Patricia's house.  
It was just KT and Patricia.  
"This is all your fault KT. We lost our best friend." Patricia said as a tear escaped her eye.  
"My fault? Patricia what about you get out of my house and never talk to me again either." KT yelled. Patricia slammed the door and went home. She slammed the front door and went upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She cried on her bed and slowly went to sleep._

_With Nina...  
Nina kept on crying on her bed. She prayed that this will be all over._

_With KT...  
KT was throwing stuff and cried on the couch wishing she could just die in a hole right now._

_End of Flashback..._

"So that's how we turned against each other and now I looked at it..." KT started to say until Patricia came in with tears in her eyes.  
"I heard everything. I'm so sorry guys. I want to be best friends again." Patricia said crying. Nina and KT started crying too.  
"I'm sorry Nina." Patricia and KT said. Nina nodded. The three hugged each other crying. They pulled apart and smiled.  
"So does that mean we are good?" KT asked.  
"Definitely." Patricia and Nina said unison. Nina put her hand out. KT took it and did the same with Patricia and she took it too.  
"Best Friends Forever."

**Xxxx**

**Phew. I'm done. Took me a really long time to write this. But worth it. I was thinking of this story and I couldn't keep it in my mind so I started writing this. This is better than I imagined. I'm shocked on how this came out and I think there is like more than 1,000 words. Also, I'm so sorry that I haven't post for three weeks on Changes. I'm so busy with school that I don't have any time to write. I only did this one shot because I was free on Thursday, Friday, and Today. I won't able to write again for Changes until Thanksgiving break when I do have time and if you want I can do a Christmas chapter to make it up to you. Please review, follow, favorite, and read this story and keep on doing that with Changes and my other stories. I will update my other stories soon. So I hope you have a great weekend.  
Love you all!  
-Jackie**


End file.
